Irken Prime
by Maverick Hunter Cyros
Summary: Irken mutations... mysterious visions... all leading to a fight with the highest costs, with the most powerful enemy of all time...


Irken Prime

By: Maverick Hunter Cyros

Genre: General/Sci-fi

Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader Zim, not me. I just own the idea for this fanfic. Still, if I DID own IZ, it would NEVER have been cancelled. Foul stink-beast executives of Nickelodeon, I'll get you for this insult and feed you to my Sharkticons!

Disclaimer-2: Hasbro and Takara owns the rights to the Sharkticons. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

---------------------------------------

Prolouge

---------------------------------------

Deep within the planet Irk, underneath all the advance buildings and such, are hundreds of smeet hatcheries, each one holding thousands and thousands of unborn smeets. Every time a chamber holding the infant Irken is activated, mechanical arms reach out to release the alien into the world, attaching the standard utility PAK every one of their kind wears. After that, the newborn smeet is sent to the training centers above the hatcheries where they will be educated to serve in the vast Irken empire.

One of the hatcheries, know as Birthing Chamber Alpha 01, had an unknown secret. For in one of the thousands of pods where fetal Irkens developed, an unseen event had occured.

A mutation.

Not one of the normal mutations seen in the selective genes used to create the smeets (such as increased height in life, or unsually shaped heads), it was someone... new. Seeing through the metal walls that hid the clear glass part of the birth chamber, what should have been a normal tiny Irken was some sort Irken-mantis hyrbid. It floated in a fetal position within the nutrient liquid, allowing it to absorb the carbohydrates and protiens it needed until it could survive on it's own biological systems.

The infant creature still had several Irken-ish features, such as the large oval eyes embedded into it's skull and the thick black antenna. That's when the similarities simply stop. It's head was more triangluar in shape, causing the normal Irken mouth to be put into a position that was half-way between that of an insect's and a reptile's, with two visible canine-like teeth protruding from each jaw. The arms were much thicker than a normal Irken's and armored as well, except at the hands, wrists, elbows and shoulders to allow movement. The legs where similar as well, and extra joint existing between the end of the shin and the beginning of the three-toed talon-like foot. It's chest was also armored, but small visible muscles could be seen in between the plates, indicating the presence of increased strength. For a second there, one might believe this creature was not of Irken origin at all.

Suddenly, one of the antenna twitched. And outside, the pod glowed to indicated it was time to be born.

A mechnical arm reached out and grasped itself onto the birth chamber, and swiftly pulled it out of the wall which held the thousands of other chambers like it. A thick fog can be seen flowing from the empty space as the containment connections where cut, before they could shut themselves off until a new pod replaced the old one. Another robotic arm appeared and grasped the opposite side of the removed chamber, and both arms quickly turned counterclockwise on each side. The chamber was cracked open, and the liquid, as well as the unique smeet, feel out and onto the floor only a few feet below.

A small "thump!" was heard as the newborn Irken collided to the ground. The sudden shock of doing so sent a signal to the creature's brain, jerking it's entire body into a heightened alert. The muscles in it's legs quickly helped it turn upright until it was on all fours. It's oval eyes opened, glowing red which stuck out from the dark green exo-skeletal plates of it's body. Slowly looking around, the infant took in it's surroundings, wondering what exactly was going on.

Both antenna twitched as a vibration in the air was felt, and another robot arm came into view with a PAK in it's hand. The prongs of the device hit the back of the mutated smeet, but failed to fully penatrate the hard natural armor that protected the creature's spine. The machine, however, did not know this and only saw that the PAK was attached, and proceeded with it's pre-programmed commands.

"Welcome to life, Irken child," spoke a monotone computerized voice. "Report for duty."

The creature did not answer. It mearly stared at the mechnical device, not knowing what it was, or where it had spoken from. He (this certain Irken mutation was male) looked around the room again, looking at the many hallways and corridors leading outside the birthing chambers.

"Respond, Irken child." The computer monitoring all newborn smeets had to make sure each newborn could respond before more robot arms guided the smeet to the access tube for the next part of preparation as part of the Irken military. The newborn simply returned to face the machine, a stare down occuring between it and the device with no eyes.

Suddenly, there was a crash of metal, and a alarm began to blare.

From the opposite side of the room, the sealing end of one of the many pod had been forced off, clear green liquid pouring from the forced opening. A head poked out from the pod, heaving for air as it spat up the last of the nutrient fluid that had protected it from the time it was conceived. It was another Irken mutation, just like the first one, except this one broke out of it's chamber instead of being born the normal way.

**"SMEET POD BREACH DETECTED! ALL TECHNICIANS REPORT TO STORAGE FACILITY ALPHA-01 IMMEDIATELY!"** The booming voice of the computer system filled the room, cause both of the mutated Irkens to cover their antenna with their hind claws. The one which had forced it way into existance leaped to the floor from it's old pod, landing aburptly on the soaked metallic floor. Both of the creatures stared at one another, the older one much more intrigued than the second. The newest born was slightly smaller than the first, and it's head was much more streamlined. It sported two bright purple eyes from it's skull, and the two antenna where slightly curved near the ends. Looking at the more mature smeet, it let out a small "skree" sound from it's throat.

The older smeet could not understand what the other wanted it to know, but he instead trotted toward the nearest exit, stopped and motioned with his head for the other to follow. The younger one seemed to understood, and both of the smeets sprinted out of the facility together.

---------------------------------------

"Pod breach in chamber Delta 13- two in chamber Omnicron 05- three in chambers-"

"Alright, what is with all the noise!?" one of the Irken security technicians turned his head to the door, where two, very TALL Irkens stood, erm, hovered. They could have been identical twins, except one had red eyes and clothing and the other had purple eyes and clothing. Both looked angerly at the group of security personelle in front of them.

"My honorable Tallests! I-I did not expect you to-"

"Put a sock in it and tell me what is with all the alarms!?" ordered an iritated Purple. If any citizen of Irk knew anything about the current Tallests, is that Tallest Purple really hates to be interuptted during snack time; especially so noiselly.

"Somethings happening with the birthing chambers!" shouted one of the technicians. "Several pods have suddenly begun being forced open; from the inside!"

"Two more in sub-chambers 12 and 56!" a random one shouted as well.

Red and Purple's eyes went wide. There had been reports of birth pod malfunctions and even of breaking before the actual birth, but breaking from the inside? Red quickly went to one of the monitors and said, "When the hell did this start anyway!?!?"

"Approximately ten minutes ago in chamber Alpha 01, shortly after the birth of pod 9371-X..."

"Anyone got a recording of that time?" inquired Purple.

"Accessing security records now, sirs!" chimmed a random techinician. A few type of the keys later, and a video recording of chamber Alpha 01 before the break-outs began was shown. On the screen, the mutated smeet could be seen emerging from the cracked tube.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRK!?!?!? WHAT IS THAT THING!?!?!?" shouted Purple, pointing to the video screen like a distrubed maniac. Several of the technitians followed suit at gaping at the screen. One of them screamed and fainted in shock.

"It's like... some kind of buggy... mutant smeet!" Red really hit the nail on that one, and saw the clip of when the second smeet of the chamber forced the cover off the side of it's pod. "And they must be strong to get out that easily!"

"I'm tracking their movements now, sir!" said one of the officers. Two blips appeared on another screen, showing the maps of the many corriders of the underground facilities the laid beneath the surface of Irk. Both of the red dots moved in unison, coming closer to a room with an Irken military symbol within it.

Red eyed the screen, puzzled, and asked, "What room is that they're heading to?"

"That would be this room, sir."

Everyone looked at each other in silence for a moment. And then it dawned on them, and everyone ran out of the room wth some sort of weapon or means of defense. The Tallest hovered behind the gaggle of security officers and technitians as the two Irken mutants appeared from down the hallway.

The older smeet stopped as it saw the group of Irkens blocking it's path. From the several minutes it had existed in the outside world, it had begun to understand much of it's enviroment. It was able to breathe air without it's PAK properly attached to it's body, and it could semmingly tell which way lead to the surface of the planet. The smaller, younger smeet mutant followed the older one the whole way, whether is was by instinct or by common sense.

"Hold it right there, you... you..." Tallest Red struggled to get his words out, thinking of the right word to address the two creatures. Eventually, he settled for "freaks" and pointed angerly at them. "No one is getting past the mighty Tallests and their minions!"

"Minions? Is that the best you could come up with Red?" inquired Purple.

"No one asked you, Pur! We have two Irken-bug thingys in front of us, and many more running around the rest of the planet! Aw what the heck, just shoot them!!!"

Acting upon orders, each of the Irken guards began firing at the two Irken-mutants, badly of course. Somehow they managed to get past training without being a sharpshooter like the other soldiers. Nevertheless, the older smeet saw the incoming danger and, seeing no other options in sight, began top run straight toward the attackers, his companion following in suit.

As the two Irken mutants sprinted closer to the blockade, the few good shots managed to start getting hits in. However, they were amazed at how the exoskeletal plates of these... creatures could be so durable. Many of the shots were reflected, and the few that hit mearly scorched them.

"Our weapons aren't working!?" yelled a hysterical Irken, moving back until his head hit Tallest Red's robes.

"What's with you idiots!? How hard should it be for you guys to-AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Red screamed in fright as the older smeet crouched and then leaped from the floor in an attempt to evade the guards. Unfortunantly, due to Red's tallness, he ended up colliding with the Irken leader, sending both beings to the floor. What resulted was a mass of hysteria and madness (and we like madness, don't we)?

"HELP, GET IT OFFA ME, AHH!!!"

"Release our leader, foul beast!"

"Argh, it won't stay still!"

"Shoot it in the head! The HEAD!" shouted Purple, trying to shoo the beast off of his fellow tallest.

Through the entire struggle, the older smeet let out strange grunts and skrieks as it too attempted to get off of Red. However, it was hard with all the other Irkens blocking his way, and he continued to kick his feet out to make room to move. Meanwhile, his companion had managed the get by the crowd, but turned back in an attempt to help the more mature mutant.

Finally, Red had enough of this, and scream, "GET THE HELL OFF OH ME YOUR FREAK!!!" He then managed to kick the smeet backwards into the nearest wall, the wall colliding with it's PAK, and the force of the collision caused it to pierce the smeet's spinal armor.

"SSSSSSSHHHRRRREEEAAAAAAAAA!!!!" An overwelming pain came over him as the two prongs of the PAK jammed themselves into the sensitive spinal tissue. The jolt of signals from the injury caused his limbs to spasm and trash about on his back, like a wounded animal. The group of Irkens looked at this display of pain, and Purple, glad to see his pal was alright, helped him get upright again.

"Hey, you alright Red?" queried Purple.

"Yeah yeah, I'm all-WOW! look at that little bugger thrash around!" yelled Red, pointing at the smeet in pain. He began to let out a hearty laugh, his purple twin follow suit. Soon, the Irken security guards joined their leaders at taunting the creature.

But even as they did, they did not realize that inside the mutants head, the unforseen effects of the PAK on his mind began to take place... and he heard a voice that said-

**"Escape, now... capture a ship... lead your kind away... RELEASE ME..."**

The knowledge of the PAK entered his mind along with the voice, and the smeet began to understand things it had not known minutes before. Language, science, culture, warfare... all came in with the voice. And he understood what he had to do...

"AHAHAHAHA, HAHAHA, haha... huh?" Red stopped laughing as he saw the smeet turn over onto it's limbs, and then stood up on it's jointed hind legs. No longer did he look like an animal, but more like an intelligent, powerful, and DANGEROUS beast.

"Irken..." spoked the creature in a deep, gurgled voice, saying it's first words. "Irken... I... am not..."

Letting out a loud roar afterwards, he then jumped through the group of starttled security officers and two stunned Irken leaders, landing next to his companion. The younger smeet, staring upwards to the upright being, looked for guidance from it's "brother". Trying to mimic what it had learned over the past few minutes, it let out a small, feminine voice speaking one word;

"R... run?"

The PAKed mutation nodded in agreement, then grabbed his companion's wrist and manage to put her upright onto her own hind legs, and pulled forward. At this time, the Tallest had snapped out of their state of shock and turned to their soldiers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP THEM ALREADY!!!" they said in unison.

By the time the soldiers were ready to fire again, the two mutants were far gone.

---------------------------------------

His insectiod eyes squinted as he entered the natural sunlight of planet Irk. After escaping from the Tallests and their troops, he and his female companion had managed to climb an access hatch leading out of the maze of catacombs beneath the surface. Climbing onto the metallic surface surrounding him, he saw and heard the signs of battle. His PAK had memories of such events, and they were now his own.

Nearly fifty other "Irken Mutants" could be seen running around a outdoor hanger for Irken vessels, some leaping for cover, others fending off security officers. The bodies of the few unlucky laid in various spots on the ground, smoking holes littering their proective chests and backs. However, the normal Irken bodycount was higher; several hundred soldiers and officers had already been knocked out, been fatally injured, or had their own PAKs ripped off from their backs. One of the mutants had just ripped one off an Irken with his jaws.

Anyway, he disregarded the bodies of the fallen and motion for his friend to follow him across the battlefield. Running on two legs may seem harder for their size, but they arched their upper bodys foward and did so in a sprinting motion, letting their jointed legs work for them. They suffered only a few minor blast burns after running the gauntlet, and reached a rows of small transport vessels were a majority of the other mutants hide or fought.

One of the other mutants, another male, turned to the new arrivals as they approached. This one had already learned to walk erect, and had learned much in a small amount of time, such as the weapons the Irken's used. In fact, he held such a weapon in his right claw, posed to use it on any threating Irken soldier that got in his way.

"We... same..." he mumbled.

"Yes, we are..." spoke the PAKed mutant. He verbal skills had managed to get better after only a few minutes. "We need... to leave."

"No can... where go?"

"Up..." he motions with his finger. "Space... to the stars."

The armed mutant could not quite understand at first, but then turned to look at the rows of ships. Two of them were average sized transport vessels, not much on crew size, but big enough to hold several Spittle Runners and escape pods. He then got the point and turned back to the mature smeet.

"Use... ships? Not sure... if we can..."

"It will be easy... you can learn quickly. We must hurry, now."

The two males, both understanding what to do, began to called groups of their kind to board the to vessels. The crew members already inside the vessels were quickly dispatched either thrown out of the open hatches or delt with permanantly. As the mutants prepared to hijack the ships, the Irken armada was put onto alert to fire upon the vessels as soon as they could.

In the end, however, two stolen transport shuttles escaped Irk and disappeared into space.

---------------------------------------

In the darkest depths of space... very dark, in space unknown to many... on an uncharted planet, deep within the firey mantle that made up it's inside, surrounded by metals withstanding enourmous amounts of heat and pressure, in a deep, pitch black darkness, something lurked...

And as it reached out for it's "children," it waits to be released... to once again reign terror on the universe.

---------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wow, my first IZ fanfic! Well, it wasn't the FIRST one I thought up off, but I wanted to do something more interesting than what I had originally planned. Maybe it was all this video game remixes I downloaded and listened to... yes, the music compells me...

Erm, anyway, it may take a while for me to make another chapter, but I don't plan on keeping you waiting long. Just keep posted and such. Oh, and please review, and while you're at it, FIGHT FOR THE CAUSE OF BRINGING BACK IZ! THE FIST COMMANDS IT!!!


End file.
